Yaraga history
Name for that period of their history, when Yaraga (this word comes from Yarra - "flame", and postfix -ga, which points at relation to something. Thus, "Yaraga", literally - "those, who came from flames" or children of flames. Most common form is "children of earth fire".) count themselves as "before" and "nowadays" - is Exodus. Yaraga differ from what they were once more and more every day, from what they were before the Exodus - and from this, sprouts of fear root, sense of beacons' lights lost - as if they just arrived to the world unseen, in times unheard. As if one just came in to a gathered evening among friends and close surroundings, right in the middle of all the events of night happening, all of a sudden. Exodus is divided, commonly, into several periods, called "Ages" - charts of history, where race reforged itself through "cleansing" - thus, Exodus overall and Ages themselves are named as separate events in lores. Exodus - is the moment between "then" and "now", Ages - are what make the Exodus. They might also be referred as timeless events: Age of Gray Dawn. Got it's name after the snow, falling across lands that it never reached before. White sun went light-gray that day, clouds were thick as a blanket - and tiny snowflakes were leaning along grass and soil, untouched by even slightest winds. This day is known to be the beginning of the Exodus among all the living of the world. By this time, cold and chill breeze creep their way further to new horizons - and life to the North went more and more unsettling. Slowly, Yaraga were gathering up further to the South, where it was warmer, where snow never fell yet - thus, beginning the great pilgrimage from within motherlands. It is then, when first were left behind - those, who buried their roots too deep to leave their lands... Age of Hoarfrost Tears. It is the time when the whole race, following lead of Ramahl Fire-Eyes, finally left off - and left their homelands behind, forever. Moment, when proud race, calling themselves "Blazing Blood", became nomads. It is then, when those, who kept bonds with home and lands of ancestors' memories deep and close, decided to stay. Sacred heirloom remained with them - as well as first memories of what is left out there, far to the North... Age of Blackthorn. An overall name for the period, that crosses other Ages almost till the very end of the Exodus itself. Yaraga are sued to deal with many issues in contests, in argues, in aggressive diplomacy, even in violence, no matter the attitude towards keeping it "noble" - many were seeking to get best of the situation. For boons, for goods, for place and name... For profit. What one could not achieve before, in steady life and strong society. This grim Age is soaked in blood, rivers of red flowing and frozen between factions and banners. It is then, when such "spoiled fruits" and separatistic flows were filtered - and strangled. As a cancer, that devoured itself, along with most of the race - new social ideas sprouted, new foundations of the society arisen. New spirit ascended from the ash, among ruins of what remained... Age of Tame Eyes. This part tells of days when Yaraga race, shaped anew, was not far from Heaven's Veil. When Age of Blackthorn went to dust. In this moment Yaraga held together as they only could, bond along in priceless life of those around, and despair of what fate is ahead. What cannot be avoided, alas... Snow and cold chased them - and made it further already, no light was there to greet, no warmth to embrace the lost ones. In this period, race had a distinct definition of aristocracy, keeping to their eerie knowledges and ways without great desire to share; Gudra, who separated from others when they had a chance - due to they were mere slaves and labour in the past - and the rest. Age of Bowing Head. In these days Yaraga travelled along Heaven's Veil, reaching a tremendous chasm in bodies of high mountains, now known as Path of Thoughtful - and crossing it. In here, Yaraga found a whole new land, a whole continent, embraced in green and life flourishing, bearing name of "Agan", given by Arzuli, native inhabitants of these new-found horizons. In here, Arzuli greeted nomads with warmth and compassion, letting them settle in the North of their lands, where they barely lived themselves, residing in Southern deserts. In here, what left of those marginals of older days, that surrendered - were cast away, off to the further part of the continent. Where later on, one of Great Cities arisen - Orweigg. In here, Gudra offered their help to those, who once kept them as nothing. In here, Yaraga met Ullatrashi, who welcomed vagabonds with warmth as well. Proud and mighty race, once barely seeing any price in anything but themselves, heir of earth fire, might and honour, pride and valour - in what was left to that day, they stood on their knees, bereft and submissive, before those, who welcomed them with nothing to be asked in return. Mountains, crumbling before gentle hearts... So, the Exodus went to end. Present days are known as Age of Scarlet Dusk. As Yaraga settled in and rooted tightly, they offered what they could to their saviours - and so, both races live in peace and harmony till this very day - and will remain together, along with strange Ullatrashi creatures and Gudra, who now have all the equal rights as others. Aristocracy left to the West, claiming cold and harsh lands of Hazeme - known as Seven Families of Bloodweed Rose, Rosenblatt Families. Great Cities were erected, dynasty of royal line established - Dynasty of the Sun. Yaraga are accepting sun itself as a sacred symbol of care and life, adopting some spiritual traits from their neighbours, Arzuli. More and more Yaraga refer to themselves as to what they are now, not what they were. Unseen hints of gold in evening sun and that feeble breezing sense of loss, of roots leaving them somewhere behind own shadows gave this Age it's name. Yaraga watch themselves born anew, on ashes of their dying past. This Age is closing to it's dusk, bowing before now one, that will be known as Age of Wretched Sun. Age, when many eyes will follow the Midday Star. Age, when unseen beings will arrive to the continent - those, who call themselves Khalay...